


First Impressions

by Chikabiddy



Series: LV AU Week 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Logan as Watson, Veronica as Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: This fic was written for the LV AU Week Day 1 challenge. The challenge was posted by nevertothethird on Tumblr (http://nevertothethird.tumblr.com/post/171323199706/who-is-freaked-out-and-amazed-and-loves-that-its)





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't hard for me to see Veronica as Sherlock, which just kind of naturally puts Logan as Watson. I hope it makes as much sense to everyone else as it does to me!!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rob Thomas or the BBC. :)

Logan started from his nightmare, sticky with sweat. He wiped his hand across his forehead and got shakily to his feet. Mandatory therapy sessions did nothing to alleviate his frequent PTSD fueled nightmares and his semi-forced retirement meant his pent-up energy had nowhere to go. Being a combat medic was dangerous, but at least it was doing something, helping someone. For the millionth time that month he cursed the injury which forced his medical discharge. He wanted to be out helping people, but he couldn’t even get a job. Combat medics weren’t qualified to work in American hospitals, so as it was he had no job qualifications. Begrudgingly, he’d begun looking at going back to school (his therapists idea). He was not thrilled at the prospect, but what else is a 30-year-old early-retired combat medic supposed to do?

Showered and ready for the day, Logan sat at the desk in his motel room staring at the blank page before him. His therapist recommended writing out daily goals to give him focus and motivation; generally, all he felt was anxiety and apathy. There were definite things he needed to do to start putting his life back together, but he was having trouble thinking of anything. His neighbor engaging in wall-pounding, extremely loud sex reminded him that a new place to live would be fantastic. There was also that meeting with the admissions office this afternoon. Only two items on his list, and he still felt overwhelmed. One step at a time, he therapist kept telling him. So, he got up, put on his shoes, and left his motel. Going out for breakfast was a good first step, right? The waitress handed him a menu, and he realized it was later than he’d assumed. They were already handing out lunch menus. His appointment was still a couple hours away, mercifully, so he ate a quick meal and limped off to the campus. The cane was embarrassing, but the shrapnel had left him with ghost pain in his knee and he had trouble walking without it.

Someone yelled something from behind him, but he ignored it figuring it wasn’t about him. He didn’t stop until a hand on his arm forced him to reevaluate the assumption.

“Logan, dude!”

His mind drew a blank for a moment, then “…Casey…”

“Yeah, Casey. High school? Go pirates!”

“Uh, yeah. Go pirates…” He and Casey had run in the same the same circle in high school, but never been close. He really hadn’t expected to run into anyone he used to know.

“It’s been years, man. I didn’t know you were back in California.”

“Yeah, it’s a recent development. Not really planned. Got, uh, got a medical discharge.” He knocked his cane into his leg for emphasis.

“Ah, man. Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of the proper etiquette to remove one’s self from an awkward conversation with an old acquaintance.

“Hey, if you are new to the area, are you still looking for a place to live?”

“Actually, I am. Been holed up in a motel for the last three weeks.”

“Got a buddy looking for a roommate. I can introduce you, if you’ve got a couple minutes.”

Logan checked his watch, he still had half an hour before his meeting. “That’d be great. Thanks.”

Casey led him to a nearby building and into what looked to be a science lab. Sitting near the back of the room looking through a microscope was a small woman with blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She didn’t even look up as Logan and Casey entered the room. Logan glanced at Casey, eyebrows raised. Shrugging his shoulders, Casey offered Logan an apologetic smile.

“Need something, Case?”

“Right to it, eh?”

“Just how I prefer it.”

“Well then, this is an old friend of mine, Logan Echolls. He’s looking for a place to live.”

She finally looked up, eyes racking over him, making Logan shift uncomfortably. She refocused on the microscope, scribbled something on the notepad next to her, then turned to Casey.

“Can I borrow your phone?”

“Isn’t there a payphone just down the hall?”

“I prefer to text.”

“You can use mine,” Logan pipped up.

He walked towards her, fishing his phone from his back pocket and extending it out to her. She rolled it in her hands a moment, typed out a quick text, and handed it back.

“I’ll meet you tomorrow at the apartment,” she said quickly, grabbing her notepad from the counter.

As she turned to leave, Logan’s brain finally processed what she said, and he stepped toward her.

“That’s it?” He questioned. “You don’t know anything about me, and you want to move in together?”

She turned piercing blue eyes on him.

“I know you're ex-military, likely stationed in Afghanistan. I know you were discharged for a medical injury, though your therapist believes your limp is psychosomatic. She’s right, by the way. And I know you have an alcoholic brother, with whom you are estranged. That’s quite enough to go on, don’t you think?”

Logan stood, eyes wide and thoroughly impressed as she swept from the room. A moment later she poked her head back in.

“Names Mars, Veronica Mars. And the address is 221B Baker Street.”


End file.
